the halfa prince (HTTYD fanfic)
by IchigoCipher3346
Summary: Hiccup was just a babe when he had to leave berk, why because of what he was. his mother took him and ran away to another island were they mad peace with the dragons, join Hiccup,Toothless and Sapphire as they go from island to island to stop the fighting. but what happens when they crash land on berk.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: A halfa is born**

Author's P.O.V

It was a cold and damp night in the village of Berk and everyone was asleep, all but five who were in a house on top of a hill. This was the house of the chief and his wife who where in there room with the village healer Gothi and the village blacksmith Gobber they were having a very serious conversation about their new born son.

~inside the house~

"Stoick I don't care what he looks like, he is our son and I won't have you kill him because of what he looks like!" Valka the chief's wife yelled at Stoick who was currently holding a dagger in his hand, on the other side of the room was Gobber and Gothi. Gobber was blocking Gothi who was holding a babe raped in a warm blanket, Stoick sighed heavily. "Valka, we can try again but this…this thing cannot be allowed to live!" he then pushed her out of the way and headed towards Gothi, Gobber and the baby. "Now see here Stoick I know what it looks like but there is no way you're killing the boy!" Gothi nodded her head before quickly running to Valka and handing her the babe, Gobber saw this and quickly pushed Stoick to the ground and held him there. "Valka run! There's a small boat with supply's take it and run!"

She didn't need to be told twice, holding the baby to her chest she and made a dash towards the door. Throwing it open Valka made her way to the docks, once there she found the boat that Gobber was talking about and hopped on without a second thought. And they were gone off to who knows where.

~somewhere at sea~

Valka breathe a sigh of relief when she could no longer see the island of Berk anymore, she was in her own thoughts when a cry of discomfort was heard from the blankets Valka quickly picked it up and unwrapped the blanket. Brightly colored green eyes and brown hair of a baby boy was looking right at her with teary eyes, "oh no no no shhh, its ok it's ok mama's here." Valka gently rocked the babe, when he stopped crying he gave a tired yawn by doing so the rest of the blanket fall of and out popped two small black wings were shown and so were some other features. He had black scales on his arms, back, legs and the sides of his face he also had two black horn like things at both sides of his head.

Valka smiled at the babe when she saw him drift off to sleep then something caught her eye, it turned out to be an island it brought a bigger smile on Valka's face. She looked at the sleeping child in her arms, "Don't worry my child I promise no one will ever harm you again for as I live, my little half dragon my little Hiccup."

~after Valka left Berk~

When Gobber had knocked Stoick down on the ground Stoick hit the floor a bit too hard which caused something to happen, "Gobber?! What are you doing on top of me?! And way is Gothi here?" that made them stop in their tracks. "Stoick what do you remember?" Gobber asked, "Well I remember talking to Valka this morning, then the raid started and I told her to stay in the house but of course she didn't listen me and went out anyways. Other than that everything after is just a blur, wait where's Valka?!" Stoick said in a worried voice that he did see the looks that Gothi and Gobber were giving each other. "~whispering~ maybe this is a good thing, he doesn't seem to know about Hiccup or that he is half dragon. What should we do? ~whispering~" Gothi wrote something on the ground Gobber read it and nodded before putting a hand on Stoick's shoulder stopping his rambling Stoick turned around, "Stoick she was taken, but a dragon with four wings. I'm sorry."

Stoick broke down right then and there; he was heartbroken that his wife was taken from him. "When I find that dragon it will pay!"

Valka may have lost her home on Berk but she found a batter one for both her and her beautiful and wonderful son, her little Hiccup.

Hope you guys like this chapter of my new book 'The Halfa Prince' and I know you guys want be to update 'Kagome's transformation' and I going to have to put it on hold for a little while but I'll get to it I promise. Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: tragedy strakes**

Author's P.O.V ~four years later~

This is DraakRiddari Islandwhere they are at peace with dragons and halfa's alike, that's right there are others out there like Hiccup. The village wasn't big but it wasn't small either, but to everyone it was perfect for them here everyone got alone sure they have their arguments but it never last long. Valka's P.O.V It's been four years since I left Berk with Hiccup and I couldn't be happier. "MAMA!" ah my pride and joy, standing at my bedroom door was a young four year old boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a light green tunic with a brown fur vest, boots and leggings. He could be mistaken for human if not for the medium black wings and tail, "yes little one is something wrong?" "Ah uh, uncle Cloudjumper said that he saw some ship heading straight for the island!" I was confused, why would anyone come here? It just didn't make sense unless…oh no. "Hiccup where's Cloudjumper!" "He's at the docks mama." "ok, TOOTHLESS!" Author's P.O.V There was a loud screech before a man with the same colored wings and tail as Hiccup came flying down towards them, he was wearing a black shirt and some gray pants. "PAPA TOOTH!" Toothless gave him a warm smile before picking him up and putting him on his hip, "hey there bud." He was about continue when he saw Valka's face, "Valka what is it?" "They're coming." Was a she had to say for Toothless to get what was happening, "what do you want us to do Valka?" Toothless's P.O.V I knew Valka and she's stubborn, I just hope it won't be her undoing. Hiccup of course was now asleep in my arms so he can't here what's happening, Valka then took a look at Hiccup before answering "we have to make sure that the other mothers, elders and children are safe while the rest of us stay and fight." All I could was smile at what she said, *why can't other humans be like her?* "well it's a good thing the hideout for you and Hiccup is still here right, Valka?" she had that look on her face and I don't like it, "Toothless, I need you to promise me something." "What is it Valka?" "I…I need you to promise me that you'll look after Hiccup for me if…if I don't make it back." That's when I lost it. "VALKA ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINED!?" Author's P.O.V Toothless yelled which caused Hiccup to wake up from his nap wondering what was happening, Valka was about to answer when they all heard a loud bang at the docks. "Papa Tooth what was that?" Toothless look at Hiccup before turning to Valka and nodded at what she had asked, "thank you." Just then Cloudjumper landed right in front of them, he was a four winged dragon with an owl like face. He roared once before turning so that his back was facing Valka. She gave him nod before hopping on his back and took off, not even half way to the sky Valka heard Hiccup cry out for her. "MAMA DON'T GO PEALSE MAMA!" Hiccup had tires in his eyes as he watched her go, he may be four but that doesn't mean he doesn't know when someone is leaving to go and fight which scared him even more when he saw that his mom was going to fight as well. Toothless was holding on to him tightly so he won't go flying after his mom, "Hiccup we have to now." "But…but what about mama!?" "I know but she want's you and everyone else safe ok." "I don't want to lose her." It was quiet but Toothless heard him, he knew that Hiccup was still a hatchling and he needed his mother but he did promise to look after him. "Hiccup we have to go ok, the last thing we want is your mother to lose you to. So we have to go now." Hiccup nodded still crying that he might not see his mom again, so they took off to their safe place which was an underground bunker hidden underneath some thick bushes. ~time skip~ Toothless's P.O.V After awhile I couldn't hear any dragon's or humans fighting so I went up to check, *good thing his asleep or I wouldn't be able to leave.* I started looking around to see if anyone made it, and let me tell you there wasn't a lot I'd say about 10 made it. But the sad part was that 29 were dead, *why did this have to happen.* I thought when all of a sudden I tripped on something, when I looked down to see what it was I gasped it was Valka's staff and she never I repeat never leaves it any were. So I started calling her name hoping I'd get an answer, "Toothless." It was faint but I heard it. I ran to the right side of the battle field and when I saw her tries were beginning to fall from my eyes. "VALKA?!" She was there laying on the ground stabbed in the chest, I ran over to her and carefully moved the knife that had been in her chest and laid her down on her back with her head on my lap. "Valka everything is going to be ok, will get that wound stitched up and then you can see Hiccup again." Her breathing was uneven her eyes had that half dead look that I did not like; she then looked at me and smiled, "Toothless…please k…keep your promise and look a…after him as h…he were your own." By now I was full out crying, was like anther mother to me and to lose her now was something I didn't want to happen. But I knew that I could save in time, "don't worry Valka, I promise he'll be safe with me." She gave me one last smile, "thank you Tooth…" was all she could say before the light in her once beautiful green eyes were gone. "Valka? Please wake up we have to go see Hiccup now. Valka please, VAAAAALLLLKKKKA!" Author's P.O.V Toothless screamed towards the havens in hopes to bring her back but it was already too late she had already entered the gates of Valhalla, Toothless knew that he wouldn't be the only one moaning her death he knew Hiccup would be to but Toothless promised his mother he'd look after him. *don't worry Hiccup I will never leave ever.* with that one thought he barred Valka in a beautiful meadow just outside of the woods borderline, he said a quick pray and then left to get he's new son and find a better place to live. Valka died and left her three loved ones behind, both Toothless and Hiccup went to an abended island that was not on any maps. And Cloudjumper want missing when the battle was over so they don't know where he is but hopes to see him again. Ok sorry is this was sad and all but this is what came into my head and I wrote it. So hope you like and look out for the next chapter, bye.


End file.
